paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
First World Bank
'First World Bank '''is a heist in ''PAYDAY: The Heist. It takes place in a bank of the same name. Overview First World Bank is the first and easiest of the heists. It requires the players to break into the vault of a large bank and steal four duffel-bags worth of cash. The heist begins with the players casing the bank to locate the manager and get a security keycard. Afterward, they will drill through a security gate and use thermite to burn a hole into the bank's vault. Once they have the money, the crew will use C4 to blow a hole in a wall and make their escape. Walkthrough Before the heist begins, Bain informs the crew that their insider hid a drill and two cans of Thermite in a photocopy machine in the server room but has bailed, leaving them to locate the bank manager in order to retrieve the gear. Since the heist does not start until one of the players initiates it, the crew has all the time they need to search for the bank manager and position themselves to take out guards and security cameras. Removing all of the cameras will give a generous cash bonus. Once the drill is attached to the security door leading to the back half of the bank, the crew will have to defend themselves while resetting the drill when it jams. Someone will also have to erase the security footage using a terminal in one of the offices upstairs in Management. Snipers occassionally spawn outside the windows, so the crew must be aware when restarting the drill or travelling the front of the bank. After the drill finishes, the crew must make their way to an office above the vault and use the Thermite to melt through the floor. Using both cans of Thermite makes the process go more quickly (in Single Player, this means the player must make a return trip to the photocopy machine). Once inside the vault, the crew must fill their duffel bags with the cash and wait for law enforcement to open the vault doors for their escape. While inside, there are also a number of loose bundles of cash both on the tables and in deposit boxes that can be taken for a small additional reward. When the crew is ready to leave, they must make their way back to the server room through the lobby (as security shutters will have blocked off the stairs next to the door they drilled), blow a hole into the neighboring building using C4, and navigate to the underground garage, where they are exfiltrated via a garbage truck. Objectives and rewards Gallery FirstWorldBank main entrance.jpg Screenshot 2.png Screenshot 1.png 5794182224_3288ff0318.jpg FirstWorldBank screen.jpg FirstWorldBank vault hallway.jpg Trivia *Advertisements for First World Bank appear on the sides of bus stops in Heat Street. *The music that plays before the heist begins is very similar to that which plays in the 1995 film Heat before a shootout outside a bank.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heat_%281995_film%29 *After the first area has been cleared of guards and the first assault wave is yet to arrive, a random AI-controlled crew member (if there are any) will stand on one of the tables in the lobby and say, "We want to hurt no one! We're here for the bank's money, not your money. Your money is insured by the federal government, you're not gonna lose a dime! Think of your families, don't risk your life. Don't try and be a hero!" This is also a reference to the Heat, where one of the characters does the same thing.http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Heat_(film)#Neil_McCauley *First World Bank was featured in the PSN demo for the game, though the level ended when the player reached the vault. It has a reputation limit of 10 and is only playable in singleplayer with bots. *In the bookcases inside the bank, a book of two hands holding a green apple is visible. This is most likely a reference to the book "Twilight" which has the same cover, with a red apple instead. *Although Bain says you can shoot the bank manager, he counts as a civilian. *When ascending the stairs by the vault entrance, if you go from the leftmost corner of the elevator on the upper level, to the rightmost corner of the wall in front of you, you will sink into the floor slightly. With some rotation, you can then go underneath the map and shoot anyone above you; eventually you can fall into an instant death area. If there is at least one live AI-controlled crewmate in the game, they'll revive you somehow, but you'll be in an infinitely long fall. *There is a secret room that unlocks under certain conditions. Unlocking the room and sending the video of the playthrough to Overkill unlocks the Secret Mask Set for the player. Detailed instructions for accessing said room can be found here. **While the masks can no longer be obtained, the secret room is still present in the game. Inside the room are a pair of plaques with the names of several players who have found the secret. *Patch 21 added a painting to the conference room above the cafeteria. The painting shows the faces and names of a group of players that were the first ones to discover the secret in the First World Bank. Sometimes, the same painting may show the group as zombies instead and when that occurs, candles and a radio playing a scary pipe organ theme spawn in the room. *First World Bank makes an appearance episode 1 of the PAYDAY 2 web series where the crew storms in to rob it. The bank itself looks vastly different from the one that appears in the original PAYDAY game and it may be possible that First World Bank is a nationwide chain. *In No Mercy, there is an article about the PAYDAY gang robbing First World Bank Money bundles Below is a list of all the possible locations where there may be money bundles: *On a brown filing cabinet in a separate office room in the Drill Area. *Under the desk on the computer of the manger's office in Management. *On a shelf with a TV in the manager's office in Management. *Under the desk on the computer next to the manager's office in Management. *There are sometimes two on the desk in the room where you place the thermite. *There are several in the vault. *On a desktop computer tower on the desk across from the large conference table that is in front of the projector screen in Second Office Building. Category:First World Bank Category:Companies Category:PAYDAY 1